Davis v. Happy Land Toy Company
Synopsis A young child swallowed several dozen beads from his older sister’s make-your-own jewelry set. His babysitter found him lying on the carpet minutes later and hurried him to the hospital. The boy died shortly after. Tests revealed that the beads he swallowed contained 1.4-butanediol, a precursor for a controlled substance called gamma-Hydroxybutyric acid (“GHB”). The boy’s parent has brought a civil lawsuit for negligence and strict liability against the toy company that designed and manufactured the jewelry set that allegedly caused the boy’s death. Details TBA Witnesses Plaintiff * Andy Davis * Emerson Zimmer (Pre-NCT Version, only for Negligence Per Se rounds.) Plaintiff Priority * Chase Tuchmont * Emerson Zimmer (NCT Version) Defense * N/A Defense Priority * Reese Gardner * Blake Lexington Swing * Tristan Frost * Sam Bauer * Quinn Brown * Brett Miller * Kendell Oxman Other Persons of Interest * Joey Davis * Hillary Davis * Lee Davis * Erin Swift * Billy Hennessy Other Case References * The scholarly article "GHB: Separating Myth from Truth" includes a reference to State v. Perry and the Bailey Reynolds kidnapping. * Tristan Frost is an undercover reporter for Blitz News Network, the defendant news company from Walton v. BNN. * Tristan Frost also makes two references to State v. Owens. First Tristan recalls a time Tristan went undercover for Ronald Victory, a figure from that case and how Tristan sold the rights to the story to Trifecta Entertainment. Secondly, Tristan mentions that one of the rumors Tristan was investigating when Tristan decided to go undercover at Happyland was a rumor that Blake Lexington was dating Alex Grace, a witness from State v. Owens. * This case is relevant case law in Allen v. Neptune and Park v. Duran, the case law establishes that the deceased in a wrongful death suit is considered a party for evidentiary purposes. * In State v. Bowman, Stipulation 2 states that the autopsy in that case was done by Dr. Chase Tuchmont. * In Park v. Duran, Jesse Duran states that one of Jesse's former babysitters was Brett Miller. * HappyLand Toy Co., the defendant in this case, was later purchased by Sawyer Shaw, who is the defense party representative in Winter v. TBD. Trivia * This case features the unique aspect of witness priority. With the exception of Andy Davis (and Emerson Zimmer in Pre-NCT versions of the case), every witness in this case is available to both sides. However some witnesses are marked as being given priority to a particular side. At Captain's Meeting, both sides can express priority over whatever witnesses are eligible for their side before the standard witness picking. Expressing priority over a witness guarantees that side the witness call and forces them to call them. A team can express priority over as many witnesses as their side is allowed to. Any witnesses who have not been expressed priority over are then available to both sides to choose from. * Blake Lexington, despite being the CEO of the defendant company, is able to testify for the Plaintiff. If the Defense team decides not to exercise priority over Lexington, then the Plaintiff team can choose to call Blake instead. Blake has a completely different affidavit for use when called by the Plaintiff, in which Blake was fired from Happyland and is now choosing to testify against them. * This case is the first ever documented AMTA case to make use of two charges that the Plaintiff team can choose from in Captain's Meeting. Plaintiffs can choose either Strict Liability, which requires them to prove that Happyland's Princess Beads are an inherently faulty product, or Negligence Per Se, which requires proof that Happyland broke the law by knowingly coating their beads in a chemical that is expressly forbidden by Midlands Regulations. In Negligence Per Se rounds, Plaintiff teams are required to call Emerson Zimmer. * The case was drastically altered for the NCT. The Plaintiff's choice of two charges was removed in favor of a straight Negligence charge that would be active every round. Emerson Zimmer's affidavit was also drastically altered for use outside of Negligence Per Se rounds. Category:Civil Cases